The Surprise Beginning
by Maskgirl
Summary: Bob finally marries his true love


The Surprise Beginning  
  
The Supercomputer  
  
  
It was Bob's bachelor party. Young Enzo or more correctly Mystic Powers hosted it. The music was way too loud, most of the guests were half Bob's age but he didn't care. After several misunderstandings, battles and a painfully long courtship he was finally marrying the love of his life.  
  
"Bob, tell me how you met her," shouted Kardon at the top of his lungs Bob didn't hear him the first time so he repeated the question.  
  
Bob started," Oh yeah, I can remember it just as if it were last second. I had just been assigned to Mainframe and met her at a botched viral deletion. When we met it was love at first sight - for her, but I was too basic to see it and she wouldn't come out and say it....."  
  
  
Mainframe the Past  
  
  
Bob landed in front of the Principal's office. The system was quiet, too quiet. Not one binome or sprite was around, the system was deserted. He prayed he wasn't too late as he hastily searched the city. Then he heard the cheering.  
  
He found them in the stadium. A huge crowd of binomes gathered around watching the scene before them. They had trapped and cornered a female virus. The poor creature was slowly being drained of her energy by the leech manacles binding her. The mob cheered and threw things at her, while in the bleachers a green skinned female sprite sold treats.  
  
"Del- ete, del-ete," chanted the crowd.  
  
The virus by this time had fallen to her knees. From what was left of her clothes she was dressed elegantly in a red jumpsuit that showed off her shapely body. She strained against her bonds as an elderly sprite took some sort of instrument of torture to her.  
  
"What in the name of the User are you doing?!" shouted Bob.  
  
The crowd turned to face Bob. They cleared a path towards the elderly sprite.  
  
"We are finishing off a virus and pray tell who are you?" said the gold skinned sprite.  
  
Bob rose himself up "I'm Guardian 452 and this is the sloppiest, most unprofessional deletion I have ever seen."  
  
"Well Guardian 452, this is not the Supercomputer. We have our own way of dealing with things."  
  
"You may have your own way of dealing with things but let me tell the most important lesson I learned at the academy 'do not torment the virus'. Here let me do this."  
  
The virus looked at him strangely. Bob noticed that she was wearing a mask. Then the nulls swarmed in.  
  
They moved in like a multicoloured river as they surrounded the virus. They surged and swelled as they destroyed everything in their path. Binome soldiers shot at the mass but it did no good.  
  
Bob lead the frightened crowds to safety. He had gotten most of the crowds out when the nulls trapped the green skinned sprite. Bob had to do something.  
  
"Glitch, grappling line," he ordered.  
  
The key tool wrapped a line around the sprite's waist and pulled her towards safety and Bob. The mass surged towards them. A mask popped out. The virus was inside. The virus turned to Bob. Her mask was now a hideous grin. When she got to a few feet of him she switched masks, it was the same inscrutable expression as before. Then with a cry of triumph the virus shot up into the air and flew away from the stadium.  
  
"We were very lucky you were here. We had no idea Hexadecimal could control the nulls. My name's Dot, thank you," said the sprite.  
  
She was actually very pretty. He smiled at her, "Call me Bob."  
  
Interrupting this romantic moment Phong the elderly sprite barged in, " You better be as good as you say you are because that was our last opportunity."  
  
"Opportunity?" Bob asked.  
  
" Yes before the viruses, reproduce and take over Mainframe. There are two viruses living in Lost Angeles. Hexadecimal and her mate live there."  
  
  
The Supercomputer  
  
  
"Well it turned out they were brother and sister. Megabyte was evil and Hex turned out to be a good person once the neural resequencing took effect. She saved us all from Daemon and almost died."  
  
"Almost died?" said Kardon. "I bet Dot wasn't happy with that!"  
  
Bob chuckled, " You have no idea. The one thing Dot hated more than viruses was having to thank one. And then Hex captured her brother and-and brought back all the sprites in Lost Angles."  
  
"Ouch that's bad. I remember you telling me that Dot wouldn't speak to you for an entire minute when you took in Skuzzy. You must have looked ridiculous with all those pink kittens."  
  
The pair choked with laughter.  
  
Mean while Turbo was drinking an IO shot when's Bob bride sat on his lap. She wore the slinky red outfit that she had on when she jumped out of the cake.  
  
"Turbo," she asked playfully." Are the security arrangements in place?"   
  
"Yes," said Turbo not knowing at what she was getting at.  
  
"Then I have one last favour to ask of you. Can you walk me down the aisle?"  
  
"Er wouldn't it be a good idea if a relative like your father did it."  
  
"I'm not speaking to Welman, not after what he did to Mystic and Mystic's the Best Man. Would you suggest my brother?"  
  
"Good Point, I'd be honoured then."  
  
On the other side of the room Bob and Kardon were still playing catch up. "You mean you had no idea who gave you the car?"  
  
"No idea, turned out she had snuck in and left it in my apartment. She was always trying to get my attention."  
  
"Say Bob, where's Matrix? I thought he was your friend?"  
  
"Was is correct. Matrix grew up to be a bully and a coward!"  
  
Bob turned to look at cluster of girls giggling. He found his love at the piano playing and singing a witty and extremely obscene ballad. She sure had a sense of humour, although sometimes he didn't get it.  
  
"It's good she made friends here. I thought she would never leave Mainframe, but she did. She gave up everything for me." said Bob quietly.  
  
"Hey Bob! Stop looking so pensive get up on that table and dance."  
  
Meanwhile at the piano the girls were listening to the account of how Bob's fiancée first saw the guardian naked.  
  
"It was at the Laundromat. Bob's uniform had gotten dirty so he decided to wash it and he had no other clothing formats at the time."  
  
"What was wrong with that? " said one of the girls.   
  
"Well we Mainframers were much more prudish when it comes to nudity. You can imagine my shock to see a naked a blue sprite in the same room with me as I did my laundry."  
  
"What did you do?" asked the girl.  
  
"Get more spare change and redid my laundry of course! I liked what I saw!"  
  
She woke up in the morning with a splitting headache. With most sprites such a headache would be incapacitating but after everything she'd been through this would be a minor distraction and this second was her wedding. Before she got ready for the big moment there was one thing she had to do.  
  
"Take me to the cell containing Prisoner Omega," she asked the prison guard.  
  
The guard tried to protest but she would have none of it. Reluctantly the guard opened the doors to the maximum-security prison and let her in.  
  
Normally on the rare occasion when a female came visiting the Net's and Web's most depraved and dangerous there would be hooting and jeering, but in this case they were silent. The only sound in the air was the hissing and crackling of their force fields. Sprites and data forms of all shapes and sizes stared at her. There was something in the way this sprite moved that said 'don't FAQ with me.'  
  
They stopped at a small cell no different from the others except for its occupant.  
  
"Megabyte," she said in a voice full of venom.  
  
Megabyte stood right up to the force field and said cordially, "Well this a surprise my dear, I didn't think you had the chrome for it. Coming to see if I'm safely tucked away?"  
  
"Megabyte, being in this cell was not enough. I can never forgive what you did to me and the sprite I loved. I used to lie awake each night thinking about what I'd do to you, what would be the perfect revenge and then it came to me. A wise sprite once said   
'The best revenge is living well.' Which is what I did."  
  
"I am so scared. Your precious career and your fancy clothes is revenge? Honestly I expected more from you."  
  
"Frankly it's a miracle I'm sane after all the emotional scars you put me though. Well I'm here to tell you, you lost Megabyte. I finally found happiness; this second I'm marrying Bob. All your plots, scheming didn't keep us apart it brought us together so I only have one thing left to say... Thank you." Then she abruptly turned heel and left. Leaving Megabyte alone to howl in rage.  
  
Bob's friends and fellow guardians helped Bob into his tuxedo. He glowed with happiness as he leaned on his cane.  
  
"I'm glad it's the bride that's walking down walking down the aisle," joked the guardian.  
  
"Hey Bob, remember the talks Turbo would give to each cadet before they graduated, do you think he's revised it now?" laughed Kardon.  
  
"Actually, I never had one of those talks."  
  
"You mean you never heard the speech that when someone falls in love with you there is set way of telling if she loves the Guardian or the Sprite. Most likely because of your status you will never find true love and people will use your loneliness to exploit you and why we never ever wear our uniforms to a wedding."  
  
"No I was forced to arrest Mouse."  
  
"So arresting by arresting your old girlfriend you avoided the talk? I guess you learned the hard way. Well you didn't miss much. After my little talk I cried for seconds."  
  
"I could've used that talk when I got to Mainframe."  
  
  
  
Mainframe  
  
New day celebrations were in full gear when Bob got the call from Turbo. Mainframe was not only celebrating a new day but the capture of Megabyte and the rebirth of Lost Angles along with all her inhabitants.  
  
"B- but what about the games and Hex? I can't leave," said a bewildered Bob.  
  
"Hexadecimal will be going to the Supercomputer and with the sprites back and two experienced game hoppers Mainframe no longer needs you. Besides we'll be evacuating it any time now and your skills are not needed in an obsolete system.  
  
"Look Bob you knew this was going to happen some second I know you've made many friends here but your place is at the Supercomputer. If it's any consolation I'll give you as much time as you need to get your affairs in order. Your work here has been excellent even if it is - radical, Turbo out," said the Prime Guardian.  
  
Bob brought out the ring he'd been hiding under the couch and said to himself "Well I guess this is a good as time as ever."  
  
He marched straight into the Diner where Dot sat controlling her empire.  
  
"Dot we need to talk"  
  
Dot looked up, "Can it wait Rom and I-"  
  
Bob frowned at the mention of his Prime's name. The doctor had come with Hexadecimal's rescue party and stayed because his skills were needed among other things.  
  
"Okay, look I've turned everything off I'm all ears."  
  
"Dot, I've been reassigned, my work here is done. Mainframe is obsolete and I'm needed elsewhere, but before I go I have to ask you one thing. Dot will you join with me in a new life as my wife?"  
  
Dot's face paled "You want me to give up everything here, to jump ship and leave all of Mainframe high and dry? Bob, I have fought long and hard for the life I've had and for Mainframe. No Bob, I won't abandon Mainframe. I thought you knew me better than that."  
  
"Dot any cycle now the order will come in and then everybody will have to leave."  
  
"Well I'm staying right until the end. At least Rom isn't afraid of staying. After all he's real and you're just a poor copy of him."  
  
Bob gasped in shock; tears welled up in his eyes. The Diner was spared the scene of a Guardian crying when the sky darkened.  
  
*****Warning, warning incoming game**** droned the computer  
  
The Guardian took this opportunity and raced off into the game. When the game landed he found Ray Tracer inside with him.  
  
"Crikey you look awful, cookie?" offered the Search Engine.  
  
"Er, no thank you, where did you get them?"  
  
"Hex is teaching the young Enzo -excuse me- the young Mystic the magical art of baking. Let me tell the brain surgery becomes her."  
  
The pair rebooted into destiny. The results of the game were to change Bob's life forever.  
  
"Okay the game is called Indy 3000 Max, the object is simple but dangerous beat the user. The cars speeds are up to 500mph. Let's get going. This game isn't going to win itself," ordered Bob.  
  
"Bob you look off. How about you sit this one out. I'll drive"  
  
Ray Tracer happened to be one of the worst game players ever. Bob shook his head. He needed the game now, the action in much the same way Hex used the chaos she caused to drown out her thoughts.   
  
Ray surprisingly was playing fine but conservatively. The search engine was far behind the user. It was up to Bob. He tried his best but by the first lap the Guardian had already been in a near crash.  
  
Ray contacted Bob with his car radio "Hang on Bob, you almost crashed into me. Look both our games are rotten why don't I just whip up some fireballs and.."  
  
"No! Ray you do not want to do that. Behaving out of character in a game may cause a system purge. You could get all of Mainframe deleted"  
  
By lap 4 Tracer was in last place and Bob's driving had gotten worse. He tried to avoid a mud puddle but ended up flipping car over and over again. Bob finally landed in the middle of the track causing a large pile up. Ray managed to stop his car in time but the User kept on going.   
  
Ray leapt out of his car and raced to the burning hulk where Bob was trapped. The sight was not pretty. Bob's limbs were twisted within the metal. Ray could see the Guardian was bleeding a lot.  
  
"Bob don't fade out on me! The user's winning what do I do?"  
  
Bob opened his one good eye. The other was swollen shut. "Game sprite mode," he whispered.  
  
"No, Bob, no you won't survive until the end of the game you need a doctor right away or you'll die."   
  
The Search Engine had no choice, the game had to end now. Standing right in front of the User's speeding car and Ray shot a fireball right at the engine.  
  
Meanwhile on the other side Mouse, Ray's lover, and Hexadecimal waited on the other side.  
  
"Ah'm worried about Ray he's never won a game in his life," fretted Mouse.  
  
"Ray did win that Crocodile Rescue game. He can take care of himself"  
  
"That's only because he got the User drunk and then you ate him. Something's wrong, Ah ken tell. Ah hope the hospital ken treat Search Engines."  
  
"Ray's fine. It's Bob that I'm worried about," said the counter virus sombrely.  
  
"Speaking of worried. Shouldn't you be in bed? Gunshot wounds take time to recover."  
  
Then the game cube rose. Mouse saw a crumbled form on the ground. Thinking it was Ray she ran towards it screaming his name.  
  
"Take it easy luv, I'm fine, though I can't say the same for Bob," said Ray as he held Mouse.  
  
Hex ignored them and calmly gave instructions to the waiting med team. She even helped remove the debris covering Bob. The virus stayed by his side until the med team forced her away to treat Bob.  
  
Rom received the call for surgery while he was comforting Dot.  
  
"Er sorry Dr. Apple, but its about your copy. He's been horribly injured in a gaming accident, we need your help."  
  
Dot stood up upon hearing the news.  
  
"I'll be right there. Sorry love but I've got to go."  
  
"Oh Rom don't leave me alone not like this," cried Dot.  
  
"You are never alone."  
  
All of Bob's friends waited outside while the operation took place. They clustered around Dot comforting her except for Hex who stood just outside the group. There would be no comfort for the virus.  
  
Finally after what seemed like seconds the Rom emerged from the operating room. Dot gently pulled a sleeping little Enzo from her lap as she stood up.  
  
"The injuries were extensive, I've stabilized his condition," said Rom. "If he makes it through the night cycle he'll need reconstructive surgery. Right now it looks like he'll have to retire."  
  
"Can he be moved to the Supercomputer?" asked Hex.  
  
The doctor gave her a nasty look, "Right now, he's in a coma. Until he becomes stronger he has to stay here. Look there's nothing more I can do. It's all up to him now."  
  
  
The Supercomputer  
  
  
Captain Capacitor and his crew stepped into the church when they were stopped by Hack and Slash.  
  
"Captain which side will you sit in" asked Hack.  
  
"Are you a friend of the Bride's or the Groom's?" asked Slash.  
  
"I just asked that question!"  
  
"Still we don't know what side they'll be sitting"  
  
"Yargh Cap'n, look at all these weirdoes sitting by the Brides' side. Better say we're with the Groom," commented Curly.  
  
And so Captain Capacitor and his crew decked out in full pirate regalia sat with the Guardians.   
  
The music started as the bridesmaids walked down the aisle. Unlike most weddings these bridesmaids actually wore dresses flattering to them. Bob's bride had designed them herself, she always had an eye for these things.  
  
Bob felt a lump in his throat as the bride came in on Turbo's arm. He had never seen her look so delicate, so lovely.  
  
She had let her hair grow long and today she had it up revealing her long graceful neck. Small pearls rested on her hair and flowing gown. Her dress was also accented with gold. All of that paled with the grace and beauty of her movements.  
  
"You're the Luckiest Sprite in the Net," whispered Turbo to him. Then he gave her to Bob now and forever.   
  
Bob pulled back the veil and gently kissed her. The old priest smiled at them both and began the sermon, "This marriage is an act of love. Love, true love, knows no boundaries it sees beyond systems and formats..."  
  
Kardon once asked him when he knew, really knew, that he had loved her. He had an answer now.  
  
Mainframe   
  
The following seconds Bob stayed in his coma. His friends visited him whenever they could, Mouse, Ray, the crew of the Saucy Mare and even Turbo and the other Guardians took time to visit him. The former Guardian was hardly left alone and when visiting nanos where over another visitor would creep in and sit by his bedside until morning cycle came. For the longest time his condition stayed the same neither getting better or worse.  
  
Finally one night cycle a small exhausted female binome came in to check on Bob. As she paused to straighten out her hair in Bob's mirror she saw another patient sitting beside Bob.  
  
"Hello Clarece," said Hex.  
  
The nurse frowned, "Miss Hexadecimal, go back to bed you're still not well."  
  
Mouse confronted Dot a couple of cycles later. The Command dot COM was burying herself in her work.  
  
"Dot, we need to talk," said Mouse.  
  
"Not now I'm busy."  
  
Mouse shut down all the vid windows, "Yes now, Sugah. I'll get to the point, why aren't you seeing Bob?"  
  
"Oh Mouse! It's my fault he's in there. He- he proposed to me before the crash and I said no. I just can't face him."  
  
"Honey, this could be your last chance. Bob is hanging by a thread. Go to him he needs you."  
  
"But I don't know if I can salvage our relationship."  
  
"Sugah, I don't know if you can. You passed him over for a better model not once, but twice. He may never forgive you but right now he needs you. No well, listen and listen well Dot. You have an opportunity to make amends and if you won't someone else will. While you were felling sorry for yourself Hexadecimal has been keeping a bedside vigil. Ah never though she had it in her but I thought you did. It seems like you lose interest when our Guardian shows himself to be merely mortal like the rest of us. If you really want him you'll go to him now before it's too late."  
  
She stood at the doorway gathering her courage to go in. He looked terrible with all those tubes and wires sticking out of him. And although he was unconscious there were things that had to be said.  
  
Glancing around quickly she stepped into the room. She took a deep breath and licked her lips.  
  
"Bob I know that there's very little chance for our relationship- I don't even know that you can hear me right now but I have to say this.  
  
" I love you Bob I have always loved you. Looking at you right now I see how precious life is and I want to make a life with you. I can understand if you refuse, if you never forgive me for what I've done. Over the time we've known each other you've always been kind and patient. That is your strength. I don't care if you're wearing a Guardian's uniform, Glitch or even a hospital gown you'll always be my knight in shining armour."  
  
Hex bent down to kiss him when Dot pushed her aside. Bob then fluttered his eyes open.  
  
The Supercomputer  
  
"And do you Hexadecimal take this sprite in sickness and in health till death do you part?" said the old Priest.  
  
"I already have," said Hex.  
  
Later on in another system after a round of love making Bob held Hex in his arms. He could hear night birds calling from beyond their hotel room.  
  
"I wonder what the future will hold for us, super powered children maybe," mused Bob.  
  
"Perish the thought. Although I can predict the very near future," she said as she nibbled on his ear. "Stick with me Bob I may not be Dot but I can promise you life will never be boring.  
  
  
  
Fin. 


End file.
